I'm Lost In Your Smile
by Twas A Dream
Summary: It's Autumn in Mystic Falls, leaves are changing colour and falling in the cool breeze. The air is getting chilly, the crisp smell of Fall is in the air. Jeremy decides to go for a stroll and runs into a familiar face.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the characters or the show! Even though it would be pretty awesome if I did!_

Jeremy walked through the woods, taking the time to notice the leaves changing colour. It was October, which meant Halloween was coming soon, which meant kids dressing up in scary costumes and disturbing masks. He sighed; he couldn't even begin to imagine all the supernatural things people would dress as. There were already too many supernatural things year round in Mystic Falls, they didn't need anymore! As he walked over fallen leaves that crunched under his feet, he heard the sound of loud, muffled music. He walked towards it. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Jeremy saw Caroline, she was sitting on the ground, her back leaning against the trunk of a tree, iPod on with headphones in her ears. Her music was blaring. She mouth along to the words. Jeremy stared at her contently. His signature Gilbert half smile/smirk came across his lips.

"Aren't you a little old to be listening to Justin Bieber?"

She flinched, opened her eyes-which had grown wide-she stood abruptly.

"What?" She asked, taking her headphones out of her ears.

Jeremy chuckled softly, the smirk returning. "I said, 'aren't you a little old to be listening to Justin Bieber'?"

Caroline smiled and playfully scoffed. "Hey, JB's a pretty talented guy! And he's pretty cute!"

Jeremy laughed and shook his head, he sighed. "Ah, Care."

She took a step closer and gently hit him in the shoulder, "What? He is!"

Jeremy's smile grew, as he tried to hold back his laughter.

Caroline smiled. She let out a light sigh, "Shut up." She teased.

Jeremy broke then, bursting into laughter. "He's so lame!"

Caroline stared at him, mouth agape. "He's talented! And besides you kind of remind me of him. Something about you two looks similar!"

It was Jeremy's turn to have his mouth agape. He looked fake hurt, "Ouch Care. I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment."

Caroline smiled at him, "A compliment definitely. You're a cutie Jeremy Gilbert, when are you going to realize it?"

He smirked, "I have realized it. And I'd say I'm more than cute!"

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. "You're such a goof! But I'd agree with you on that." Caroline teased.

Jeremy chuckled as silence fell between them.

"So you think I'm hot?" Jeremy joked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at him, "You could say that." Jeremy smirked, Caroline's heart fluttered. "Come on, let's go."

She motioned forward when Jeremy held up his hand, stopping her.

"Hold on, hold on." He sighed, "I just want to," He gestured his hand in a 'move it along' motion, "relish in this moment and how Caroline Forbes just said I was hot." He teased.

Caroline pursed her lips, "You're not that hot!"

He looked at her then, the smirk growing even wider across his lips, "Hotter than Justin Bieber?"

Caroline laughed, shaking her head as she reached out and grabbed Jeremy's hand, "C'mon."

He lightly pulled out of her grip, "No, no. I want to know. Am I?"

Caroline looked at him, "Jer..." She sighed, and tried not to blush under his soft attentive stare. "Maybe," She said with a shrug and a soft teasing smirk on her lips.

"Maybe?" Jeremy questioned. "That's not an answer!"

"It is for me." She smiled.

"Care, honestly." He suddenly turned serious and took a step towards her. He stared down at her, his hand moving up to brush a lock of blonde hair out of her face.

Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat at his close proximity, "Honestly?"

He slowly nodded, his hand still resting by her face.

"Yeah, you are, Jer." She smiled as a light shade of pink colored his cheeks, "Now what about me?" She asked. "Answer honestly."

Jeremy grinned, "Yeah!" He said, maybe a little too hastily. He cleared his throat, "Care you're one of the hottest seniors at our school. You're beautiful!"

Caroline looked down, her cheeks blushing. She moved her eyes back to his handsome face and smiled. "Awe Jeremy Gilbert, aren't you sweet."

Jeremy tried to stifle back a chuckle.

"Now, c'mon Jer, let's get to the Grill. You have to meet Bonnie and I have to spend time with my best friend whose been under compulsion from Klaus." she turned and started walking, only to stop when she realize Jeremy wasn't following her. She held her hand out to him, "C'mon hot stuff, let's go!"

He smirked and grabbed her hand stepping in pace with her speed walk.

She handed Jeremy a head phone, "Here." He took it and put it in his ear. "Let's listen to JB, shall we?"

Jeremy just laughed. The music started playing and the two continued on walking.

"You know, he's actually pretty good!" Jeremy remarked.

Caroline looked at him, smiling. "Glad you finally came around."

He playfully pushed her, "Thanks to you."

Caroline giggled, "What can I say, I like to help people!"

**A/N:** _Please review! This was just something that came to my mind a little while ago, so I thought I'd write it._


End file.
